Shamandalie
by AngelsOfSorrow
Summary: AU Oneshot Naruto gives Sakura a wedding gift she will never forget. NARUSAKU FRIENDSHIP


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the song Shamandalie, by Sonata Arctica.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I remember those times like they happened yesterday. She was the light of my life. She saved my life in so many ways, and she never even realized it. Haruno Sakura was my first love. Back then, I thought we would be together forever. Yet here I stand, as Sasukes' best man at their wedding. I don't feel sad, no. It is over between us. I smile at her, and she smiles back. She's walking down the aisle. She wearing a white dress, fading into pink at the bottom. She looks like an Angel, with that beautiful smile of hers. In the corner of my eyes, I see one of Sasukes' rare sweet smiles.

Ten years ago, we broke up. Eight years ago, Sasuke gained some backbone, and with my help, asked her out. Ten months ago, he asked her to marry him.

She handed the boquet of red roses to Ino, who is her maid of honor. She kisses her fathers cheek, who sends Sasuke a warning glance, as if you say: "Break her heart, and I'll break your neck" Sasuke answered with a small smirk. Her father chuckled and sat down next to his wife.

The ceremony was beautiful. Of course, Sakura was in tears, and surprisingly, so was Sasuke. Like he said, Sakura was his family, the only family he had left. His parents died when he was young, and his older brother had disappeared when he was 13 years old. That was about 15 years ago.

I still love Sakura, I know that. But I'm over her. We're friends, and nothing more. but I will always cherish the moments we had together. It ruined our friendship, when we started dating. We used to tell each other everything, but now, with luck we meet each other every two months. Sasuke is my best friend, yes. So after he asked her to marry him, we started hanging out more. I even helped them plan the wedding, being married myself.

But that's not why I'm telling you this. My gift for Sakura has to be special. And with the help of my friends, I can make it real. Sakura told me to persue my dreams to become a singer. And today, I'm one of the most famous people in all the world. My band, Bleeding Sonata, consists of five people: Neji, Hinata's cousin, Shikamaru, Ino's boyfriend, Sasuke, Gaara and me. Neji plays the keyboards. Gaara can drum the crap out of you, Shikamaru is too lazy, so he plays the bass, and Sasuke is a guitar genius. I, of course, play the guitar as well, and sing. We agreed to play at the party after the wedding.

I step onto the black stage, and the lights go on. I take a deep breath and say: "Before we start, I would like to give you my present, Sakura." The lights go off, and I step back. Neji starts playing this beautiful piece we wrote, and he closes his eyes. I have my guitar ready, and I take a deep breath. Only me and Neji are seen when I start singing.

_In good old times, remember my friend_

_Moon was so bright and so close to us, sometimes_

_We were still blind and deaf, what a bliss?_

_Painting the world of our own, for our own eyes, now?_

_"Can we ever have what we had then?_

_Friendship unbreakable_

_Love means nothing to me_

_Without blinking an eye_

_I'd fade, if so needed,_

_All those moments with you_

_If I had you beside me"_

I see the look on her face, and the tears spilling down her cheeks. She knows why i'm singing this song. And she feels the same way.

_One cloudy day we both lost the game?_

_We drifted so far and away_

_Nothing is quite as cruel as a child_

_Sometimes we break the unbreakable, sometimes?_

Then the rest of the lights go on, and Gaara starts his part, and Shikamaru and Sasuke join in.

_"And we'll never have what we had then_

_Friendship unbroken_

_Love means nothing to me_

_Without blinking an eye_

_I'd fade, if so needed,_

_All those moments with you_

_If I had you beside me now"_

I send her a small smile, before I make a face and sing my lungs out.

_I was unable to cope with what you said_

_Sometimes we need to be cruel to be kind_

_Child that I was, could not see the reason_

_Feelings I had were but sham and a lie?_

Her hands cover her mouth, and she closes her eyes.

_I have never forgotten your smile_

_Your eyes, oh, Shamandalie_

_Time went by, many memories died_

_I'm writing this down to ease my pain_

_You saw us always clearer than me_

_How we were never meant to be_

_Love denied meant the friendship would die_

_Now I have seen the light_

_These memories make me cry_

And as if on cue, a tear falls down my face.

_"Can I ever have what I had then?_

_Friendship unbroken_

_Love means nothing to me_

_Without blinking an eye_

_I'd fade, if so needed,_

_All those moments with you_

_And see the world with my wide open eyes_

Sasuke and Shikamaru join me, and sing.

_Friendship got broken_

_There's no other for me_

_Like the one of my childhood days_

I look into her green eyes, and sing from my soul.

_Can you forgive me?_

_The love got better off me,_

_On that day back in old times"_

Neji ends the song with a small, yet beautiful part, and the room goes quiet. Sakura is frozen still, staring at me. I spent alot of time working on this song. Anf it looks like it worked. She suddenly runs up to me and hugs me tightly. She's shaking, and her sobs echo throughout the entire room. I put a smile on my face and hug her back.

She finally lets me go, and smiles. We hook out pinkies together, like we always did when we were children "Friends." She says. "Forever." I finish. Then the room fills with cheering, and I let go of her.

Ten months ago, we broke up. Seven years ago, I met a strange girl named Hyuuga Hinata. Two years ago, I asked her to marry me. Six months ago, she told me that she was pregnant. In about a week, I'll become a father. Hinata knows of my past with Sakura. I've told her my deepest and darkest secrets, and she's never judged me, or left me. She loves me for who I am. and I love her. She and Sakura are good friends.

I walk to my wife, and I kiss her. She hugs me, and tells me I was perfect. I look down at her bloated stomach, and I smile. I wrap my hand around her waist, and I look at Sasuke, who is caught in a death grip by his wife. I chuckle softly, and I sit down with my wife. The night finally ended with Sasuke and Sakura leaving for their honeymoon. I take Hinata's hand, and I kiss her temple. She giggles, but stops. I lookat her face, and she seems shocked. I look down, and I too go into shock. Her water just broke! I'm about to become a father! I yell at someone to call a doctor, and about five hours later, I'm holding my newborn daughter in my hands. Hinata is lying on a bed, smiling a tired smile. I kiss her softly, and ask her what we should name our daughter.

"Sakura."


End file.
